Accept your heart
by Wonnie
Summary: Short story. Bad summary. Sorry. LeoN/Neo Vixx


Zzzzrrrrrsssshhhhh~ (suara hujan ini teh)

Nampak tetesan airmata malaikat turun begitu derasnya ke bumi. Namja berambut darkblue itu terdiam menatap keluar jendela, melihat tetesan air mata malaikat itu mengalir nampak sangat menarik perhatiannya kali ini. Bahkan ia belum sempat membasuh wajah, pagi ini terasa nyaman bahkan pikirannya mengalir begitu saja seperti air diluar sana. Wangi hujan menentramkan pagi harinya. Semua orang masih belum terbangun, bahkan selalu ia yang terbangun pertama.

"..." ia mendekat kearah jendela, menatap jemari tangan kanannya dan dengan jahilnya nafas hangat Hakyeon sang namja bersurai biru kelam itu menerpa lapisan kaca jendela yang dingin, akibatnya lapisan kaca tersebut berembun dimana nafas hangatnya menerpa.

"Ah..." Hakyeon melukiskan dua buah kata disana dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia mengejanya 'L-O-V-E-L-E-O'. Setelahnya ia nampak menggeleng cepat dan buru buru menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku seperti yeoja saja, aisshhhh~ u.u" ia mengambil bathrobe dan segera masuk kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

Sesaat Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon bingung. seorang Taekwoon + satu payung biru + jaket tebal Hakyeon + Taekwoon yang sudah siap seperti akan pergi kesuatu tempat. Hakyeon yang akan memakai sepatu menatap takjub namja jangkung ini. Hakyeon dipanggil sajangnim ke gedung jellyfish, bagaimana Taekwoon tahu. Kenapa Taekwoon sudah terbangun? Padahal dia yakin ini hari libur kegiatan yang langka dan semua member serempak untuk tidur lebih siang dari biasanya dan Hakyeon tak ingin mengganggu dongsaengnya. Tapi lihat, siapa yang sudah menunggu namja tan ini dipintu utama? Taekwoon. Bahkan gemericik hujan diluar tak sebanding dengan kehadiran Taekwoon dihadapannya kini.

"Aku akan ikut.." mengerti tatapan Hakyeon, Taekwoon pun angkat bicara. Hakyeon senang bukan main, ia mengelus rambut yang berada dekat telinga Taekwoon. Tapi, langsung Taekwoon genggam tangan Hakyeon itu.

"Taekwoonie~^^" namja jangkung itu segera melepas genggamannya, lalu memberikan jaket untuk Hakyeon.

"Pipimu dingin..." cepat sekali rona merah menjalar dipipi Hakyeon setelah kedua pipinya dikecup kilat oleh Taekwoon. Namja jangkung itu memeletkan lidah pada Hakyeon yang menatapnya imut*menurut leoppa ye ini* Taekwoon tertawa pelan. Hujan ini tak membuat pasangan ini turut kedinginan.

"Sekarang kau hangat?" Kata Taekwoon pelan bahkan berbisik sepertinya. Hakyeon memberi chop hand andalannya pelan ke leher namja jangkung itu.

"...~" Hakyeon tak bisa bicara apa apa. Tapi bagi Hakyeon maupun Taekwoon, tatapan mata masing masing saja sudah cukup untuk tahu perasaan dan kata kata yang tak bisa diungkap oleh mulut. Yah, tenang namun hangat terlihat dikedua pasang mata mereka.

Taekwoon meletakkan payung dilantai, mendorong bahu Hakyeon hingga menempel punggungnya ke dinding, kedua tangan Taekwoon segera memenjarakan tubuh Hakyeon. "Hakyeon ah... ipsuri neon...nan neomu joahae" Hakyeon tersenyum, lalu menujuk bibirnya dan bibir Taekwoon bergantian. Smirk terpampang jelas dibibir Taekwoon. Tampak jelas Taekwoon segera melumat bibir Hakyeon, seperti semalam.

"Appa Eomma!" Suara Hyuk menghentikan lumatan Taekwoon tapi tak dilepasnya. Mata elang Taekwoon menatap magnae itu seakan mengusirnya, tapi memang dasar magnae itu masih terkantuk kantuk, ia tak menerima tatapan mengusir dari hyungnya ah mungkin appanya(?).

"Hyukie-ya kembalilah tidur...kantung mata mu masih hitam" Hakyeon akan menghampiri magnae kesayangannya, tapi ditahan oleh Taekwoon. Hakyeon menatap sengit namja Jung itu, agar menghentikan niatnya tadi padanya. "Jangan lakukan itu padaku didepan Hyukie. Taekwoon-ah" dan dengan kesal, Taekwoon mengambil payung dilantai dan keluar dari pintu lebih dulu, berniat menunggu diluar saja daripada nanti ada tragedi sang ayah memisahkan anak dan ibunya, dan kemudian sang ayah menyiksa sang anak.

.

.

.

.

.

L-O-V-E-L-E-O

I YOU TOO

Mata Hakyeon terbelalak melihat foto yang diperlihatkan namja Jung itu di smartphonenya. Foto itu adalah coretan iseng Hakyeon dikaca jendela sebelumnya, ia kembali memerah melihat tulisan dibawahnya yang sepertinya coretan Taekwoon.

"Jadi kau melihatnya!? Hyaaa" Taekwoon terkekeh sendiri melihat Hakyeon salah tingkah. didalam mobil, Sepanjang jalan menuju gedung jellyfish, Taekwoon terus menggenggam jemari Hakyeon.

Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon yang memilih memandang keluar jendela,

"Mine"


End file.
